O enlace
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Esse fic conta como Sayoran se sentiu durante o seu casamento com a Sakura. Boa leitura!


Bem esta é uma fanfic que fala como o Sayoran gosta da Sakura.E como ele se sentiu durante o casamento.

O enlace

Como ele a amava e como o simples fato de pensar nela o deixava imensamente feliz. A  sua flor de cerejeira era a razão de sua existência, sem ela não havia sentido a vida continuar. Ela era o sol que iluminava todas as manhãs, era a primeira estrela a surgir no céu quando anoitecia, era o ar que ele respirava, ela era o seu sonho mais belo. Como ele a desejava, aqueles lábios de mel o enlouqueciam e aquele perfume doce que a envolvia o deixava completamente inebriado.

 Ás vezes ele se encontrava perdido em pensamentos e ficava até de madrugada, acordado a formar em sua mente a formosa imagem de seu grande e único amor. Várias vezes ele se encontrava a se perguntar como tal anjo foi cair em seus braços e a única resposta que encontrava era que ela o amava e isso era tudo o que importava, o amor dela significava pra ele tudo e mais um pouco. Sim ele a amava com  toda a sua alma e coração. E agora, mesmo indo contra o irmão dela, com a aprovação de sua mãe e o consentimento do pai dela eles finalmente seriam um, um único ser, uma única alma, estariam para sempre unidos pelo elo de seus sentimentos mais belos. E depois daquele sim como os dias haviam passado rápido, como o tempo correu depressa, parecia que tudo desejava a união daquele casal. 

No dia do enlace ele se encontrava nervosíssimo, não sabia se conseguiria se manter de pé durante toda a cerimônia. E o mais incrível foi como toda a incerteza e todo o medo deixaram instantaneamente o seu corpo ao ver a sua amada caminhando de braços dados com o pai dela até ele. 

Quando ela foi entregue a ele naquele tão abençoado altar ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar por alguns instantes, ela estava estonteante, aquelas belas esmeraldas de seus olhos emanavam amor e brilhavam mais do que nunca, seus cabelos agora bem mais longos do que quando ele a vira pela primeira vez, estavam presos em uma trança por uma fita branca só deixando livres duas mechas que moldavam aquele belo rosto, os seus lábios formavam o mais doce e delicado sorriso que já fora visto em todo o universo e a sua pele rosada era de dar inveja as pétalas de qualquer flor. O seu vestido era longo e branco como a neve com  leves detalhes em prata na forma de delicadas flores de cerejeira, suas delicadas mãos de anjo seguravam firme, um magnífico buquê de sakuras. 

Durante toda a cerimônia ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos de tão bela figura. Naqueles instantes de pura alegria eles transbordados de amor fizeram as suas sinceras e eternas promessas de amor e no momento em que ele escutou: "Pode beijar a noiva"

Isso para ele soou como uma ordem, ele ternamente uniu os seus lábios aos daquela com quem a partir daquele momento compartilharia toda a sua vida, tanto as suas tristezas como alegrias, as suas conquistas e as suas derrotas, aquela que estaria para todo o sempre ao lado dele.

E naquele momento mágico tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar foi:

"Sayoran você é o homem mais feliz do mundo" 

E ela compartilhando de tão intensa alegria misturada a chama da paixão também pensou consigo:

"Sakura você é a mulher mais feliz de todo o mundo"

Naquele momento o tempo parou para os dois que agora estavam começando a trilhar um novo caminho da jornada da vida e que estavam prontos para enfrentar qualquer obstáculo que ela lhes impusesse como sempre o fizeram, mas agora de mãos dadas com o amor.

E esse é apenas o começo da história de Sakura e Sayoran. 

Ela? Uma jovem que acabara de completar seus 24 anos e que estava nos melhores anos de sua vida. Dedicada atriz e sonhadora por natureza.

Ele? Um jovem de 24 anos que agora finalmente havia encontrado o amor. Empresário bem sucedido com muitos planos para o futuro. 

Eles? O casal perfeito e a prova viva de que o amor existe. 

N/A: Sakura card captos não me pertece e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados pra dar asas a minha imaginação. Todos os direitos da Clamp. A aqueles que leram, a minha fic, obrigado! Eu espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu espero a compreensão de vocês por essa ser a segunda fic que eu escrevo e a primeira sobre sakura card captors. Estou esperando comentários. 

Meu e-mail é:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

harusame@bol.com.br

                Bye and kisses

                      Sweet Sakura 


End file.
